Mon moment préféré
by Manoncristy
Summary: Texte sur mon moment préféré de tout Aventures.


L'ultimatum (Moment préféré)

Comment vous expliquez ? La fin de la saison 2 est probablement le meilleur moment de tout Aventures pour moi… Certes, j'aime aussi énormément la fin de la 3ème saison… mais L'ultimatum… Oh putain.

Je l'aime pour plusieurs points :

1) C'est là que l'on voit tout le mépris des églises envers les aventuriers. Bien que disons le, les aventuriers n'ont pas facilité le dialogue, entre chier devant une église et foudroyer l'une des plus importantes personnes sur les lieux (Bien que se soient extrêmement stylé avec la bonne réplique des familles), mais je répliquerais en disant que ce sont eux, qui ont commencé en libérant délibérément une PUTAIN DE GARGOUILLE ! Et aussi, on voit leur utilité… Merci les mecs, si j'ai besoin d'une plante verte, je vous appellerais !

2)Les trahisons… Bordel mais c'est pas possible ! Entre Victor qui trahit indirectement les aventuriers, plus particulièrement Bob qui a eu l'extrême sympathie d'augmenter la puissance de la gemme et « la Mort » qui paraissait plutôt sympa (comparée aux église), qui prend en otage Victor, pour empêcher leur possible trahison, alors que sans vouloir être indiscrète… Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait genre… une cinquantaine de mort-vivant, prêt à bouffer le moindre petit bout de chair du corps des vivants sur place… Et enfin, les églises, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils les ont trahis parce que, en soit, ils n'étaient pas en très bons termes de base… mais bon ils n'ont rien foutu, donc on dit que c'est des connards quand même hein X'D.

3)Théo. Mais c'est incroyable comment Victor à trouver une stratégie pour sauver Théo… et simplement la toute fin ou Théo (d'après la narration de Mahyar) semblait réellement peiné pour ses amis. Aussi, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué (On dirait le début d'un podcast nul X'D), Théo est tout le temps classe en fin de saison, sérieux, à la fin de saison 1, il sacrifie sa vie en partant avec une PUTAIN de réplique (Pour une fois que c'est rollplay), à la fin de la saison 2, bon c'est plus la narration de Mahyar mais c'est pas grave, et à la fin de saison 3 où ses réussites critiques sont tellement fabuleuses !

4)L'amitié des aventuriers, même si c'est principalement de Grunlek et de Bob que je vais parler. Les mecs putains ! Quand tout le monde fuyait face à la menace… Ils étaient là ensemble, Bob laissant son père déchaîné les enfers, Grunlek protégeant de tout son corps Bob… Laissant ainsi leur nature prendre le contrôle… Nan mais vraiment c'est magnifique cette amitié… Bob qui fout le bordel et Grunlek qui le soutient… ils restent ensemble face au Chaos… Putain vous me faites chialé les mecs !

Mention honorable pour Shin même si tu n'as pas fait grand-chose (sans vouloir offenser qui que ce soit), Seb m'aura fait mourir de rire… notamment le Bobzilla ! Bordel tu as un putain de climax et là tu as Seb qui t'assassine à coup de blague X'D. Mais on notera quand même le sublime saut dans le puits, qui est pourtant le pire ennemi de Shin, en plus des loups et des araignées.

5)Le FUCKING ROLLPLAY, JESUS ! Non mais sérieusement…

Bob qui fait le démon avec la voix qui va avec… j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Bob est tellement l'un des meilleurs niveaux rollplay et phrases classes !

Victor qui mine de rien, craque psychologiquement, sauve Théo… et dit une connerie : « Je ne crois même pas en Dieu », c'est peu être un rollplay moins approfondi mais qu'est-ce que c'est drôle et classe aussi.

Grunlek… de base, il n'est pas du genre à trop parler… mais quand il le fait, son rollplay est juste incroyable… Le moment où il pète un câble avec Bob est juste incroyable ! Ou quand il parle tous les deux, de comment ils vivent mal la trahison des églises… Merde. Et pour une fois qu'il la joue pas Bisounours (Pas tapé, il le dit lui-même) mais qu'il la joue, protecteur d'un Diable… et qu'on voit sa nature de Golem prendre le dessus… Il le joue bien, parce qu'il finit par ne plus parler, ne plus ressentir tel un Golem (justement X'D).

(SPOILER LIVE) Pour vous donner un exemple de comment j'étais, penser à la fin du live du manoir volant, avec Bob qui pète une durite, devant le drama monumentale de Grunlek contre ses amis et du rollplay de Grunlek encore une fois.

Non mais là je m'enflamme, donc désolé si je suis un peu (beaucoup) limite.

Si j'étais un mec j'aurais eu une putain d'érection, sérieux ! Cette fin en plus de m'avoir fait me consumer au plus profond de mon âme… ma fait me sentir incroyablement bien les jours suivants… Je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer ce sentiment…

J'ai probablement oublié quelques trucs, mais je crois que ça suffira. Tout ça pour vous dire, que je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là, qu'Aventures est devenu l'une des plus belles « séries » arrivés sur Youtube.


End file.
